


Sleep Patterns

by CinemaClub2Door



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dreams, Im so bad at writing, M/M, Multi, Murder-Suicide, Songfic, came back like 3 days after posting this because i just now realised how shit this is, its sad, song: sleep patterns (merchant ships)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinemaClub2Door/pseuds/CinemaClub2Door
Summary: He knew his day would come, so why not map it out.Thank god someone saved him.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley & Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 3





	Sleep Patterns

**Author's Note:**

> T.W.!!!!   
> mentions of death, and some depressing thoughts.  
> happy ending though...if that's any better

“As I sit with Sami on some mutual friend’s porch an ambulance whizzes past, lights and sirens on. He asks me where it’s going and what it’s doing. Too naive to know about life and death, he should be kept that way. A family would have to bring themselves to said hospital. Poor people probably had to stare their dead daughter straight in the eyes as she went.

Poor, poor Sami. too little to know. I Knew too much. I knew that in five years, their entire family would be torn apart. I didn’t know why, or how we would be. They would, and Sami wouldn’t see me again. I'd be living across the country, away from all past experiences. I wished to bring Sami along, but knew that would mess up Sami’s mind. With drugs, alcohol, and too many late nights.

i know he would become some underground fighter, making money from beating the shit out of people. i’d be alone forever, away from the people who i hated. Hated my parents, hated my school, and hated all the kids there.

No more bad life, no more loud noises. 

On October fifteenth I would be out with friends. All I didn’t know at the moment, but would soon become affiliated with. I'd set into motion a chain of events. we’d all drink for hours, and decide to drive home. I'd cause a crash, and go flying out the windshield. Getting a lot of serious injuries, and ultimately dying in the end.

A good idea, and for what? All making it up at three in the morning to escape this dreaded world? No, it was a real thing. I know so, it’s a plausible option of escape. From whatever this place was called. Nothing less than a hellscape of people in robotic placements. I applauded them in their ways, being able to sit in a small cubicle for hours on end. 

All of this hope in a false story with a good death? Or a good story about a flawed human, and a short, earned death? Even after death, would the people he previously abandoned go to a funeral? Would he be cremade and spread across wherever I felt like myself? I wouldn’t care. I’d be gone. Finally free. I’ve never known freedom, was it good? I hope it’s treating people like his sister well. Would it treat me nicely? 

Sami.. oh small, precious Sami. I’m a burden on him. He’d neve be a real person until I leave. Five years could never come sooner. Oh the things I'd do. Find some chick he felt comfortable with. Fuck her life up too. I fucked everyone up. Only, I'd be paid for it later in life. The only thing I look forward to is fighting. 

Sami would grow old, I hope. He’d live a great life with a family to take care of. People love him, he’s the good kid. Good at everything he did. Great in sports, and academics. All around, a golden child. 

If that was Sami, what am i? A nothing kid. Hey what did you get on the test? Oh, nothing. Are you good at sports? No, good at nothing. Actually, I'm good at pissing people off. Getting beat up by some fatass lackie is easy with how much I can’t shut my damn mouth. 

It’d be a problem during my move. Probably get jumped in the streets, or get in verbal fights with people I didn’t know at all. So fun. Cheers to me, and the car crash that ends it all.”

“What the fuck?”

“Dude, that was your highschool journal? Damn. i’m so fucking happy I met you.” his boyfriends nodded. “I’m so fucking happy I met you guys.” the three sat there, in silence. He’d forgotten about that diary.

“Roman, Seth? I love you guys.” 

“We love you too, Jon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was short, but i'm chillin' here at 12 a.m. listening to depressing music while looking at Tumblr posts of The Shield.  
> This was a given option in my brain to cope. A songfic using Sleep Patterns by Merchant Ships  
> I don't feel like promoting my socials, I don't deserve any followers.  
> I love you all, beautiful, amazing people.


End file.
